


Loki and the Tentacles

by Ryoko21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Non Consensual, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Loki falls from the bridge and he falls for a long, long time, and then he lands… just not anywhere near the Chitauri. Instead, he lands on some desolated planet that, at first, seems abandoned… until Loki runs into a tentacle monster. Tentacle rape ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and the Tentacles

Loki hit the ground hard. His body bounced several times and he kept himself limp by force of will, knowing that any resistance on his part would only result in broken bones. Despite his best efforts, his foot caught in a hole on the rough terrain while his momentum kept his body spinning. He felt the bone of his leg shatter, the quick jerk and sheer agony of his hip popping out of place and the sharp crack of his knee and femur snapping. His head slammed the dirt on the next roll, but he was quickly losing speed. One the next impact with the ground, Loki threw out his arms and scrambled for purchase, eventually sliding to a halt.

It was a barren, deserted land that he came to a halt on. The planet, small enough that he could see the curve of the horizon, was a reddish brown color and devoid of all life. The brittle, brown ground beneath him was dry and riddled with fissures and caverns. The planet reminded Loki just a bit of an old, dried-out apple that had been eaten through by insects, covered in a brittle skin that covered a nearly-hollow inside. The dust settled slowly, the low gravity of the planet allowing the particles of dirt to hover nearly weightless before settling down to the ground. The only nice thing about the planet was its size, because at least he didn’t have to worry about gravity exacerbating his injuries.

“Of course,” Loki hissed, then coughed and spit blood. “It had to be a desert. I couldn’t land in a city or a tropical island, no. It had to be a desert.”

The dust was already irritating his nasal cavities, and he sneezed as he brushed himself off. He spared a glance at his leg, which was bent at an awkward angle and bleeding sluggishly, but he knew it would heal. Still, he thought as he resettled and sent a spasm through the injured limb, it hurt like hell.

But everything changed as a few droplets of blood trickled down into one of the many crevices that lined the rocky ground, and suddenly the entire planet shook with quakes that chattered Loki’s teeth. Loki could feel movement beneath the surface, like some great beast rising from the depths, and he readied himself for an attack. But what rose from the crevices hardly seemed threatening to the stranded god. A long thin strand covered in miniscule suckers rose up and hesitated, seeming to peer at Loki even though there was no sign of eyes. A second and third strand rose next to the first, and Loki was reminded of a Midguardian sea creature, the octopus.

But just was Loki was about to dismiss the swaying appendages, the group of them seemed to come to a decision and came at Loki, striking at him as fast as a serpent and wrapping around his wrists.

“Release me, monstrosity!” Loki snarled, kicking with his good leg at the tentacles holding his wrists. The suction cups bit into his skin, their grip not even slipping as he thrashed. More tentacles surged forward, at least a dozen in all, and Loki felt the first shiver of fear slip into his psyche. The tentacles grasped him like iron bands, encircling his arms and torso, then grasping his ankles and legs. When they seized his left leg, Loki screamed in pain, and was surprised when the tentacles released his leg. In another moment, Loki found himself pinned on his back, held fast and splayed wide by the tentacles holding his wrists and his right ankle. His other leg dangled uselessly, and Loki knew better than to try to fight with the injured appendage.

Things slowed then. A group of about six slim, suckerless tentacles rose slowly out of the ground and into his vision. Loki snarled again, but deciding it was unlikely that he could communicate with the being he didn’t bother to curse at it.

The cool, slippery tentacles began at his right foot, wrapping around his boot and examining it until they slipped under the leg of his pants and squirmed down into his boot. Loki hissed as his boot was pried off, squirming as the appendages slipped up his leg and to his thigh, eventually slipping free at his waist. A quick examination of his clothes gave the tentacles the necessary knowledge to undo the various buttons that kept on his shirt, cloak, and pants. The shirt and cloak came away quickly, but the tentacles hesitated with his pants. This time, when the tentacles encircled his leg, pushing his pants and boots away as they went, they were cautious and gentle. Loki bit down on a whimper as the tentacles glided his pants over his damaged leg, revealing the mottled and purple flesh. Loki shuddered and allowed the action, knowing that fighting tentacles at this point would only cause him more damage.

Once he was bare, feeling horribly exposed as he was splayed and held by the tentacles, nude in the middle of the barren planet. His attention was brought back to his leg, though, as the tentacles began to examine his injury. He could feel the cool skin of the tentacles slipping over his own, testing the form beneath them until they stumbled upon the break. More tentacles encircled his other leg, and Loki could only assume that they were comparing the two appendages and assessing the damage. Loki wondered at their purpose. Perhaps to assess his level of threat?

Loki was just starting to become enraged by the clinical analysis from the monsters when a long tentacle with a thin tip came forward and wrapped around his mid-section, only to stab painfully into his naval. Loki cried out and thrashed, but the tentacles held him firm. Loki could feel the stinger in his abdomen pumping venom into his body, and he felt the helplessness of his situation finally. Out here, on a deserted planet, wounded, humiliated, and alone, he would be killed and devoured by this nameless, shapeless creature.

A moment later, though, it didn’t seem so important any more. As a matter of fact, nothing really seemed important, and Loki felt himself relaxing. As his struggled ceased, the tentacles eased their grips around his body, and Loki felt the suckers disengage from his skin. More tentacles came up to cradle him, taking his weight off of the limbs that restrained him. Even the pain from his shattered leg had settled to a dull ache, and Loki found himself soothed by the movements of the tentacles on his body. But it was only when he felt the pop of his leg resetting and felt the stinger retreat from his naval that he finally realized that he’d been drugged

“Alright,” Loki sighed. The tentacles had given him some time to recover after having his leg set, holding him loosely as he lolled, nearly catatonic in their embrace. It might have been hours or days, but eventually his head cleared somewhat, enough for him to realize that his godlike healing had kicked in and his leg had begun to mend on its own. “I’m naked, I’m healing, and I’m drugged. What else could happen?”

But the tentacles seemed to agree that he was recovering, and began to move over him. One of the suckerless, slim tentacles wrapped itself around his leg, crawled up his thigh, and dipped into his ass. Loki screamed as it teased at his opening. It paused as he thrashed, but Loki was too drugged and exhausted to thrash for long, and sagged helplessly after only a few moments. 

“Why can’t you just kill me and be done with it?” he slurred, his head spinning as the tentacle resumed its movements. The tip of it was thinner than a finger, and it easily teased its way inside. Loki groaned and rolled his head, a sob catching in his chest. Loki felt something slimy inside himself as the tentacle pressed deeper. “At least it’s courteous enough to lubricate me,” Loki growled, feeling his heart pounding his chest. Desperate and helpless, his mind raced with ideas to get free, but none of them were plausible.

Ideas that came to a screeching halt when one of the tentacles encircled his cock, the same slimy lubricant dribbling from its tip as it wrapped around and massaged his member to fullness. Loki moaned, almost forgetting about the tentacle that was prodding his insides. He thrust his hips at the tentacle that was jerking him off, moaning wantonly. A second tentacle slipped into his ass, and the feeling of the two tentacles rubbing against each other inside him sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. More tentacles joined in the fray, wrapping around his arms and chest, tweaking his nipples and rubbing every inch of skin on his body. One enterprising tentacle slipped to Loki’s lips, stealing into his mouth before Loki could stop it. Loki tried to bite the invader, but the thick skin on the tentacle was too thick to be harmed by Loki’s gnashing teeth. A sweet taste flooded Loki’s mouth and suddenly his entire body felt like it was burning up. And it wasn’t until the tentacle pulled back that Loki realized, once again, he’d been drugged.

Loki thrust his hips, his cock glistening and aching now more than ever before. Loki moaned, silently begging the tentacle that was jacking him off to go faster. But it wasn’t enough, and Loki began to thrash again.

Another tentacle rose up from the ground beneath, but this one didn’t taper like the others. It was just as wide at the tip as it was at the base, and nearly as thick as his wrist. Loki jerked back, unwilling to let that tentacle near his ass but unable to stop it from approaching. As it twisted its way up his form, Loki bucked and tried to close his legs, but he was held firm and was helpless to dislodge it.

But instead of dipping toward his ass, the tentacle circled to his cock. The end opened, revealing a wet and gaping mouth of flesh, and sucked his cock inside, giving him steady, delicious suction. Loki screamed as it swallowed him, pleasure surging through his body so much that he forgot entirely about the tentacles in his ass, writhing against each other and pulling apart, stretching his opening until another tentacle could slip inside. Meanwhile, the tentacle that had been dislodged by the suction tentacle slipped down, circling and playing with his testicles before adding itself to the group pushing inside his ass. 

Loki was consumed with his approaching orgasm, with the slow, teasing suction that the tentacle grasping his cock gave and the feeling of tentacles writhing inside him. He barely even noticed as the tentacles stretched him, now in three directions, and three more slipped inside. By the time his orgasm peaked, milked expertly by the tentacle on his cock, the tentacles in his ass were just as wide as the tentacle sucking his cock.

And then orgasm wracked him, making him scream and thrash, the pleasure making his body spasm and shudder. He went lax, smiling as the pleasure washed over him.

But the tentacles continued to press into him, even as the one that had swallowed him milked the last few drops of semen from his cock. Loki moaned and became aware of just how many tentacles were inside on him as they continued to press deeper inside of him. Loki thought there must be at least a hundred of them inside of him now, writhing and surging and coating his insides in lubricant.

And when finally, he was stretch past what he thought was possible, and certainly past what he thought would be pleasurable, the tentacles ceased stretching him, stopped pulling his body apart, and retreated. Then the ones holding him began to move, floating his lax body toward the fissure that they had risen out of. It was only then that Loki began to struggle anew, feeling in his core that whatever awaited him at the bottom of the pit would bring about his demise. He kicked out, lashing at the tentacle with a naked foot, and the move was so unexpected that the creature loosed its grip and Loki managed to slip free, hooking that foot onto the tentacle holding his wrist and kicking it free. With half his body released, he scrambled to find purchase, clinging to rocks and boulders, scratching at the tentacle that held his remaining wrist until it retreated, catching his free ankle as he kicked at the air. He held desperately, like an animal being dragged out its burrow, not knowing what awaited beyond but terrified none the less. More tentacles came, latching around his legs, his thighs, his hips. He was almost buried in slimy, twisting appendages by time his hold gave way and he was dragged down into the depth with a scream of terror.

And as Loki saw the mass of tentacles revealed, all connected in a roiling, circular mass, he finally understood. There was only one solitary creature, and it had come to this planet and nested in the core, hollowing it out to make room for itself in the center. Then it had drained the planet, perhaps the inhabitants first, and then the very life of the planet itself. Any nutrients available had been devoured by the beast, until even bones themselves were nothing more than ash and dust on the dry and dead planet. And finally, when there was nothing left, it had rested and waited.

But for what? Loki couldn’t help but wonder hysterically as the monster drew him in. Even if it sucked him dry, there couldn’t be enough power in him to fuel the beast for more than a few months. And it had certainly extended more power capturing him than it was likely to get out of him, depleted as he was by this point. So what did it want?

It wasn’t until Loki drew up to the slithering, crawling mass of limbs that Loki could see the jutting penis, purple and roughly the size of one of Thor’s arms, protruding from a place with less density of tentacles. And Loki realized, with some horror and shock, that the beast was looking, not to survive itself, but to propagate its species. It would impregnate Loki with an egg or a spore or whatever would come out of rigid cock, his body containing well enough magical energy to support the monster’s offspring, and then it would set him loose on the universe. And when Loki had come to a suitable planet, one ripe with life and vitality, the creature would be born and the cycle would begin anew.

The beast drew Loki in, down to its jutting cock, and the tentacles surrounding it reached out and took hold of his thighs, pulling him until the bulbous tip rested against his wet and gaping entrance. Loki thrashed, unbelieving that the penis would fit into his body, despite the amount of tentacles that had already penetrated his body.

This appendage, though, was longer and thicker than what had been in him before, rigid and solid where the tentacles had been soft and fluid. And when the cock began to thrust into him, he felt the first pain he’d experienced since the tentacles had begun their exploration of him. He screamed, thrashing again as the pain cleared his drugged and sluggish brain, but his desperate movements only succeeded in drawing the cock deeper inside him. He sagged, exhausted, sweat running down his body. The creature could sense him weakening and took advantage, the tentacles rocking him down on the massive penis. Loki moaned and cried out, pain mingling with the pleasure of his still sensitized body. One of the suction tentacles slithered out, latching onto his cock and giving it calm, languid suction, trying to distract him. Loki felt his cock give a twitch, and this time he wasn’t surprised despite the exhaustion of his body or the amount of times he’d come already. In a moment, his cock was swelling and other tentacles began to stroke his testicles. The tentacles holding him continued to rock him down on the massive cock impaling him, but as Loki felt another orgasm building within him the pain from his penetration faded into the back of his mind. And then he orgasmed, groaning as his cock spurted only a few droplets of semen after having been milked so many times earlier.

But the tentacle holding his cock did not release, continuing to stroke the sensitized flesh until it was almost painful. Loki snarled, trying to pull away from the sucker that was still holding his dick, but another tentacle took advantage of his state and slipped into his mouth, cramming itself down his throat and making him gag. He retched, but could not dislodge the tentacle. Eventually, he managed to get control of his breathing and convince his throat to stop trying to expel the invader from his body. A warm heat settled in his stomach and Loki realized that the monster was drugging him again, but as the drug took effect a moment later he couldn’t have cared less what the monster was doing to him. His cock was rigid again, thrusting desperately into the warmth of the tentacle. He bucked savagely, with no consideration to how deeply his thrust were driving the engorged cock into his ass. His orgasm built quickly, but even as he came and pumped dryly into the suction of the tentacle, his cock was once again preparing for another orgasm.

The tentacles moved him after his second orgasm, twisting him so that he was on his knees and supporting him under his legs and around his torso so that they could let him fuck himself on the cock behind him while helping to control his spastic movements. As he came for the third time, the pleasure of it was so intense that his eyes rolled back and for a moment he blacked out. Only then did the tentacle holding his cock release. 

And when he’d come for the third time and he felt that his body was nothing but a mass of jelly, he felt movement in the from beneath him. He looked down and was terrified to find that something was moving in the cock behind him, and that the cock was stretching to accommodate a lump about the size and shape of a pumpkin. Loki thrashed, trying to push himself off the cock, but his limbs would barely move. As the lump reached his entrance Loki screamed and arched his back, the lump pushing against his entrance and stretching the cock that was inside him. There was pain, sharp and piecing, and Loki cried out, feeling his body stretch and break, the sharp tang of blood in the air. As the mass moved into his body, distending his stomach, the blood dripped down his legs and thighs. Loki cried out as the mass moved one last time inside him, settling heavily in his stomach, and finally, finally, the cock deflated and released him.

Tentacles surged forward, catching his body as it fell limply, then gently carried him down to the cavern floor. There was a nest of sorts there, a feathery material in the same color as the monster covering the rocky floor. The tentacles settled him there, wiping the blood from his thighs and curling the nest around Loki and his distended belly. One small, thin tentacle came to his face, pressing against his lips and asking for admission. Loki was too drained to fight and opened his mouth, letting it slip between his lips and down his throat. When it retreated moments later, Loki began to feel warm and full, and realized that the creature was nourishing him as well as drugging him. And as he slipped into sleep, he could only wonder if the lethargy stealing over his body was induced, or simply because of the tremendous day he’d had.

And Loki remained there for many months, his body cared for by the creature as its offspring waited patiently in his belly, his needs cared for when he grew restless. Only much later, when finally a search party neared the lifeless planet, did the creature return him to the surface, clothed his neatly preserved clothes. He found his feet unsteadily for the first time since the creature had claimed him, marveling at how his cape hid his rounded stomach. And when his brother touched down on the rocky surface, smiling and hugging and commenting on how horrible Loki looked – and who wouldn’t, after months of being fed by a starving monster? – Loki smiled.

Because he had given birth to monstrous children before.

And this child would be no different.


End file.
